


Love

by orphan_account



Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things happen.





	Love

It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining in through his window as Tommy woke up yawning. Tommy turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read 06:30. Tommy had gotten home fairly late and did not want to be up yet.

"Aww man!" Tommy moaned.

It was the first day of the summer holidays and Tommy was still on university time, he did not need to be up this early. He put his head back down and tried to get back to sleep but he could not manage it, so he resigned himself to get up and get some breakfast.

He put on his pyjama shorts and headed for the kitchen, to see what he fancied. He opened the refrigerator and found some orange juice and then went to a cupboard and got a glass and poured himself some. Tommy then returned to the refrigerator and put the orange juice back.

As Tommy closed the refrigerator door his mom was standing the other side of it and she was yawning. But it was the fact that she was in a sheer pink nightgown that did not hide the fact that she was completely naked underneath.

Tommy's jaw dropped as he could see his mom's breasts, which were still quite firm looking and no sign of any sag to them, her taut stomach which showed that she worked out quite a lot and as his eyes travelled lower down her body he saw her pussy covered in bushy pubic hair.

Tommy instantly started growing hard and his pyjama shorts began to tent with his erection. As Didi finished yawning and recognised that it was her son Tommy standing before her and not her husband she did nothing to cover herself up until she saw the bulge in Tommy's shorts and then she realised what she was wearing.

"Tommy!" Didi gasped.

"Mom!" Tommy replied.

Neither knew what to do at that moment and then Tommy hurried out of the kitchen and went to his room. As Didi saw her son rush out she was caught off guard by the thought that entered her mind that Tommy seemed to be well hung if that bulge was anything to go by, and that she had been the one to have that affect on him gave her ego a boost.

As of late her marriage had been on the decline as her husband Stu had not been paying as much attention to her as he had used to. Yes he was bringing in a lot more money after some of his inventions had sold really well, but this meant that he was only home for short periods of time.

Now Didi felt unloved and unappreciated, but seeing her son's reaction to her body gave her a strange sensation, but of course she could not act upon it as it was illegal, but she could still dream and remember the image of her Tommy's reaction.

Back in his room Tommy could not believe what he had just seen, his mother practically naked. And his reaction to her was this hard on was unexpected, as he had never thought about his mom that way before but not now.

She was an attractive woman, what some of his friends would call a MILF or (Mom I'd Love to Fuck). He pulled down his shorts and looked at his erection and once freed from the confines it sprang up and he took hold of his length and began to stroke the full length of his shaft with deliberate slow strokes.

As he stroked himself he imagined his mother was doing this for him before she put him in her mouth and started to suck him off. At this thought his strokes quickened, and he imagined her taking his full length into her mouth and starting to open her throat as he was so big and then he quickened his pace once more as he imagined ploughing his cock into his mom's pussy and fucking her.

Tommy is now fisting his shaft rapidly and he can feel his climax building up, he imagines his mom screaming as she orgasms again and again, calling out his name and at this moment he cums and grunts loudly as he shoots off several ropes of cum which splashes against his floor. Tommy stumbles and falls into his chair breathing heavily.

As he catches his breath Tommy sees how much he has cum and he is astounded at the amount on his floor. He gets up and picks up yesterdays underwear and mops up the mess he has made before putting them in his hamper to be washed.

Tommy now gets dressed and decides to start editing his film that he has been shooting for the last couple of weeks as he is too embarrassed to see his mom at the moment for fear that he maybe in trouble.

Didi goes back to her room before her other son Dil gets up and locks the door, she walks over to her bed and strips off her nightgown and lays down on the bed and spreads her legs and pushes a couple of fingers inside her pussy and she begins to masturbate.

As she moves her fingers in and out of her pussy she imagines that it is Tommy pumping his cock into her and she slowly speeds up the motion until she is pumping her fingers back and forth in rapid succession and she begins to moan her pleasure.

Didi now thrusts her hips to meet her fingers as she can feel her orgasm building and to help her she pushes another finger inside her cunt so that she is now using three fingers. He free hand moves to one of her breasts and she starts to squeeze her nipple and she lets out another moan.

"Oh Tommy!" Didi moans.

After just a few minutes more Didi rolls over onto her stomach and buries her face in a pillow as she she screams as her climax hits her and she suddenly feels her cum squirting out of her pussy again and again. This is her biggest ever orgasm and the first time she has ever ejaculated and she collapses flat on the bed panting heavily.

It takes her several minutes to calm down after her orgasm and when Didi turns to see what she has to clean she is astounded by how much she came as her bedding is soaked with her juices. The sight turns her on even more and she begins fingering herself again but her pussy is still sensitive.

"Wow I came so hard thinking about Tommy fucking me. I am a bad mother, but he is so sexy.!" Didi exclaimed. Didi now decided that she had to find out how big Tommy was to help with her fantasies, but she knew she could not do anything with him as that would be going too far, but a look at his naked cock could not hurt. Could it she reasoned.

Dil now woke from a deep sleep and was hungry, so he made his way to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast and ate it up before he headed outside for a walk. Tommy saw his brother leave the house from his bedroom window and he realised he had to go pee.

He got up from his computer and went into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat and he opened his fly and began to relieve himself. Didi had heard him go into the bathroom and she crept to the door which was ajar. She peeked in and saw Tommy standing at the toilet and she had a view of his dick in his hand.

She let out a yelp as she realised that Tommy was bigger than his father even in his flaccid state. Tommy heard the noise and saw his mom standing at the door and she was now completely naked and she was looking at him.

He finished peeing and just stood there as Didi opened the door fully and stepped inside and again he started to become hard from the sight of his naked mother. Didi had been wrong, now that she saw her son's cock in all of its glory a look would not be enough.

She moved towards Tommy and knelt down before him and took his stiffening dick from him and she opened her mouth and took his head in and closed her lips around him. Tommy gasped as he felt his mom's warm mouth surrounded his cock and he felt her tongue swirl around his head.

He looked down and Didi looked up and their eyes met and then she began to move her head back and forth taking a little bit more of his shaft into her mouth. Didi felt Tommy expanding in her mouth as she worked on him. She knew this was wrong but he was so big it would be wrong for her not to experience this.

As she looked in Tommy's eyes there was no fear or loathing there just lust, the same lust that she felt. And to confirm this, Tommy moved his hands onto her head and started to pull her onto his cock. Didi began to hum her pleasure at this incestuous act she was committing and soon Tommy was hitting the back of her throat.

Didi could see he still had more cock to pleasure and she was wondering how when suddenly Tommy pulled harder and he started to enter her throat. Didi gagged at this and had to pull back and her mouth shot off of Tommy's cock with saliva flying everywhere.

"Oh my god Tommy! That was great." Didi moaned.

She returned to sucking on his cock and pulled him to the back of her throat again. Tommy had feared he had hurt his mom as he tried to enter her throat, but she seemed to enjoy it, so again he tried to push in. Didi felt her son trying to enter her throat again and she relaxed a bit and he slid on in.

Tommy gasped as he felt his cock enter his mom's throat and he began to fuck his cock in her mouth. Didi grasped her son's hips as he fucked his cock into her throat deeper and deeper until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. Didi enjoyed this feeling of being deep throated by her son and she dropped a hand to her pussy and she began to finger herself as he abused her mouth. Tommy saw his mom's fingers disappearing into her pussy and begin to finger herself.

Now Tommy felt a sensation building in his balls as he built up to a climax, so he increased the pace of his fucking and in no time he grunted as he fired his cum down into her stomach. Didi felt Tommy expand and then fire several loads of his cum directly into her stomach, this caused her to climax and again she squirted her cum all over the bathroom floor.

Tommy saw this and was amazed at how much his mom had cum, and once he finished unloading his cum he pulled from her mouth.

"Oh god mom that was fucking fantastic!" Tommy exclaimed.

Didi felt light headed after her orgasm and looked dreamily at Tommy as he stood there with his cock still hard.

"You taste yummy Tommy. You are a man now, my man." Didi replied.

Tommy moved closer to her and helped her stand up and he lead her back to her bedroom and he saw the state her bed was in. He laid her down and was about to leave when his mom caught his wrist. Did saw he was still hard and a naughty thought came to her.

"Tommy don't go! Take your clothes off and fuck mommy with your beautiful monster cock!" Didi begged.

Tommy was surprised by this request and as he looked at his mom she spread her legs wide for him. He could not pass this opportunity up and he quickly stripped his clothes and got onto the bed and straddled his mom.

Didi took hold of his cock and guided him into position at her sex and he pushed forward. Didi felt his head parting her lips and then he slipped inside her in one smooth motion. Tommy then began to gently move his hips inside his mom.

Didi felt Tommy sliding back and forth inside her and just from this simple action she groaned as another orgasm hit her.

"Oh god yes Tommy! Fuck mommy, fuck her good with your dick!" She purred.

Tommy felt his mom spasming around him as he started to increase his pace and fucking his mom with more of his cock.

"Yes Tommy, I need your cock so badly!" Didi groaned.

Tommy now bent his head forward and took one of his mom's nipples into his mouth and began to suckle on it just like he had when he was a baby.

"Oh Tommy suck on mommy's titty as you fuck me hard!" Didi gasped.

Tommy now started to pummel in and out of his mom's pussy which caused his balls to slap against her ass and Didi began to moan constantly as she received the best fuck of her life from her own son.

Soon though Tommy could feel another climax building in his balls as he pounded away at his mom and he pulled out and started to wank himself off over her.

"Put it back in me Tommy please!" Didi begged.

"I'm about to cum mom." Tommy stated.

"Then cum in mommy. I want to feel you cum inside me and fill me up with your seed." Didi mewled.

Tommy returned his cock to his mom's cunt and carried on fucking her as he had been before and all too soon he buried himself as deep as he could and rammed himself against her cervix and exploded his cum into her womb.

Didi howled as Tommy filled her with several powerful blasts of cum which in turn set her off with another orgasm.

"I'm cumming with you Tommy!"

Didi milked her son's dick of every last drop of his sperm as he collapsed on top of her with his head buried in her cleavage. Did wrapped her arms around Tommy and held him in place as they both were breathing heavily catching their breaths after their incestuous fuck.

"I'm glad you are home from university Tommy. It means that we have all summer for us to fuck." Didi purred.

"That sounds great mom, you are certainly better than any of the girls at university. Some even did not want to fuck me after they saw my huge cock." Tommy said.

"Well you have no fears I will love having your cock inside me and I will miss you when you go back to university." Didi whimpered.

"As will I mom." Tommy answered.

Then the two of them drifted off to sleep and as Tommy's cock softened and slipped out from his mom's well fucked cunt a mixture of their juices flooded out of her, and pooled beneath her ass cheeks.


End file.
